Input devices including a display device having an integrated sensing device are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. The display device and integrated sensing device typically share one or more elements reducing the number of overall elements needed. However, in various instances, there may be the need to monitor and adjust one or more operating parameters of the display device to account for system wide changes caused when integrating the sensing device within the display device. For example, display artifacts may appear during long pauses in display updated during which input sensing occurs.